


fly with her for me

by squirrelcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Choices, Flight Attendants, Mess, Pilot Jun, Pilots, Read at Your Own Risk, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, Wonhui - Freeform, bestfriend minghao, i just made up stuff, idk this tbh, junwoo, not accurate, pilot wonwoo, this is basically a ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelcheeks/pseuds/squirrelcheeks
Summary: wherein Jun and Wonwoo, for some reasons, would always end up working with or against each other. cecille just wants to live life peacefully so when faced with a situation where she has to choose, she always chooses the middle ground.but what if there comes a point when there’s no such thing as a gray area? what if it’s just black or white?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	fly with her for me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i made this for my friend @moonjunwoo <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i dont know anything about pilots, airplanes, flight attendants so the content of this fic is probably inaccurate. but then someone edited wonhui pilot pictures and poof, this was made.

**“Just pick one already!!! Are you going to buy the blue one or the red one?”** Minghao whines while holding one pair of sneakers in each hand. It’s their day off today, and they took the chance to do some shopping because they don’t always get to have free days in between their flights. Minghao and Cecille are flight attendants, and have been best friends since their training days. He was the one who helped her overcome her fear of drowning, and she was the one who pulled him together when one of their pilots left him broken and with no notice at all.

 **“I can’t choose! They’re both pretty!”** Cecille answers and Minghao groans, evidently tired of his best friend. **“Fuck it, I’ll just buy them both.”** She says and grabs both pairs from his hands then walks to the cashier.

 **“You always do that.”** Minghao pouts behind her while waiting for her to pay. **“Do what?”** Cecille answers as she smiles to the cashier lady. He watches the cashier lady do a quality check on the shoes as he answers, **“You always avoid choosing and then you pick a neutral space to save yourself. I mean, you do know that there are certain instances where you have to pick JUST ONE, right?”** Cecille’s phone dings when the cashier lady was about to hand her the paper bag so he takes it instead.

She reads the text and scratches her head, **“This is one of those times. You do know that you have to pick between Captain Jeon and Captain Moon, right?”** Cecille just grins and shives her phone to her pocket then slings her arm to Mangham and drags him. **“SEE! YOU’RE DOING IT AGAIN! YOU’RE AVOIDING THE SIT- ouch!”**

Minghao grimaces then immediately apologizes to the man he just bumped into. **“Apologies, sir. I wasn’t looking at my- oh. Hello, Captain Jeon!”** He nudges her side and whispers, **“Speaking of the devil.”**

 **“Oh, hey, Hao! Please, just call me Wonwoo. We’re not at work… And hello, Cille.”** Wonwoo greets them and smiles warmly.

 **“Hey, Woo! I didn’t expect you to be out at daytime. This is sooooo not you.”** Cecille teases him and Minghao snorts at the side. **“Well, I don’t always get to have this much free time. Might as well use it, right? Anyway, where are the two of you headed? Mind if I tag along?”**

Cecille smiles at it and unlinks her arm from Minghao’s. **“Not at all. We’re just gonna have some coffee and chill a little before going back to the hotel. Can’t drink, our flight’s early tomorrow.”** Minghao raises his eyebrows and grins widely before fake-yawning, **“Aaaaaah. I just remembered I have some… paintings…. to paint… in my room. I’m also actually really tired from all the shopping. So, I’ll just take these and head back to the hotel. And you two go have coffee and talk, or whatever you want to do.”** He says then leans to Cecille, **“Is this your choice?”** Before she can even answer, Minghao hops away and leaves the two of them.

She’s actually okay being alone with Wonwoo. She met him on her first flight, which was also coincidentally his first flight as a Second Officer. She went to the rooftop of the hotel where they were staying, extremely overwhelmed by the fact that her dreams are slowly starting to come true. And there she saw Wonwoo, standing peacefully with his eyes closed, smiling at the clouds. And then she approached him, and before they even knew it, it was midnight already, and Minghao came running to the rooftop dead worried about her, only to find the two of them laughing loudly.

It’s always like that with Wonwoo. He seems to understand whatever it is she wants to say, about anything. He makes her feel like her feelings are always valid, like it’s okay to be angry, or sad, or confused- like it’s okay to not be okay.

 **“Hey, you good?”** Wonwoo asks her, and she snaps out of her thoughts. **“Yes, sorry. I’m fine. Let’s go?”** Wonwoo sighs before answering, **“Ah. Did things change between us because I told you I’ll wait for you? Is this the part where things get awkward and we don’t know what to say to each other then eventually we’ll start falling apart? Then we’ll stop talking, and I’ll forever hate myself and wallow in regret for bringing up how I reall--”**

 **“Jeon Wonwoo you’re rambling! Shut up!”** Cecille laughs, finding it funny how the silent, always poker faced Wonwoo can turn to a rambling cute cat in a split second. **“It’s fine. We’re fine. Nothing changed between us, okay? I was just spacing out, being the Cecille that I am. Stop panicking. You’re not going to lose me.”** She says sincerely and smiles. Wonwoo just chuckles and they start walking to the restaurant.

They order and eat in peace, with small talks about random stuff here and there. **“Mmm, by the way, did you buy sole patches? You said the heels you brought hurt, right?”** Cecille munches on her food and nods with her mouth full. Wonwoo offers her a glass of juice, she swallows hugely before answering, **“Yep. Hao and I bought a lot of patches earlier. I wanted to buy a new pair of heels but Hao said we’re coming home tomorrow anyway and I have extra pairs at home. Ugh, I just wish those patches would be enough to not hurt.”**

Wonwoo just nods at that and continues to eat his food **, “What about you? Did you get your eyes checked already? You told me you wanted new contact lenses.”** The two of them met at the rooftop of their hotel last night when they landed, and shared (more like ranted) about what went wrong during their longass flight. **“Yeah but I got the disposable ones instead. They’re less hassle.”** Wonwoo says and Cecille rolls her eyes, **“They’re hella expensive.” “And I’m hella rich.”**

They finish eating and Cecille says she’ll head back to her hotel room to rest. Wonwoo says he had enough rest so he’ll probably head back a little later.

**\-------------**

Cecille finds a sleeping Minghao plopped in his bed with his shoes still on when she comes back to their hotel room. **“Ugh, bet he fell asleep while shopping online again.”** She just shakes her head and sinks to her bed across his.

She takes out her phone and smiles after seeing Jun’s message again **. _“Hey Ces, hope you’re doing fine! Enjoy your rest day tiny hooman. Long flight again tomorrow!”_**

She thinks he’s probably excited because he and Wonwoo are switching roles tomorrow, with him as the Captain and Wonwoo was the First Officer since it was the other way around the last time. She finds it cute how Jun can be so competitive yet remain so professional at the same time. She smiles and types in her reply, **_“Hah. You seem more excited than me, though? YOU should rest! Make sure to eat your meals tho!! Long flight tomorrow, Captain ;)”_**

Cecille and Jun met in high school, they became classmates during freshman year but Jun left the following year to study abroad. They didn’t meet again until Cecille’s first international flight, as Jun was the one in charge of the said flight. Ever since then, they became closer, and would always look out for each other.

Junhui knows, for some reason, just how to calm her down. Whenever her mind’s in chaos, she would always look for him. His presence is always more than enough for her to feel safe. She doesn’t even need to talk about it, he would always know what to do. Whether take her out for a random movie, or bring food to her hotel room, or just sit beside her until she feels better.

Jun confessed to her a while back, a little after Wonwoo did. He didn’t demand an answer, and just said he’ll wait until she is ready. But that’s the thing, though, she doesn’t think she’ll ever be ready. She knows it’s selfish to have the both of them waiting for an answer… But she’s scared to hurt any of them. Hao once told her it’s okay, and that no one pressures her, but still.

**“HEY I SAID HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!”**

**“FUCKING HELL XU MINGHAO WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT”**

She jumps in shock when her best friend suddenly screams in her ear. **“What do you mean scare you like that?! I’ve been speaking here for a solid 2 minutes now, idiot.”** He rolls his eyes at her and plops beside her in her bed. **“Go check under your bed, Mr. Lover #2 Moon Junhui left something for you.”**

 **“He’s not number 2.”** Cecille protests as she jumps out of bed. **“Oh so Wonwoo is #2.” “Wonwoo is not #2. There’s no numbering system here, okay? Can you please just… I don’t know, SHUT UP MAYBE?”** She sneers at him, obviously annoyed, but he just laughs at her.

She looks under her bed and sees a box with a letter on top of it. _‘I saw you yesterday. Hope this will make you feel better. Rest well, long flight tomorrow. :) -moonjun.’_

She smiles and doesn’t even open the box, but runs straight to Jun’s hotel room.

She reaches his room in a blur and knocks loudly thrice. She hears someone groaning and chuckles excitedly. A just-woke-up Junhui opens the door and before he can even say anything, she launches herself and hugs him.

 **“HOW DID YOU KNOOOOOOW?”** She asks after breaking the hug. Jun escorts her inside and drinks a glass of water before answering, **“I saw you limping yesterday. Why don’t you check your heels before flights? If that cuts your feet, it’ll be harder for you.” “So you got me a new pair of heels as a solution?”**

Jun nods innocently and Cecille laughs at him. **“Junnie, you didn’t have to!” “Ces, I wanted to, okay? Anyway I dropped it at your room earlier and Hao said you were out. I texted you. Where were you?”**

Cecille’s smile drops after hearing this and she clears her throat, **“Uh. I just grabbed lunch with Wonwoo. I bumped into him at the mall.”** It’s Jun’s smile that drops after hearing her answer but he immediately flashes a smile again before she could even notice.

 **“Ah, I see.”** Cecille was about to protest something but Jun’s phone rings loudly. **“Hey, Minghao is calling.”** He says and hands her his phone.

Cecille talks a little with Hao and stands up with urgency after, **“Jun, let’s talk later, okay? Hao says there’s an emergency meeting and all the Flight Attendants are being called. I’ll be back later. Sorry!”** She says as she makes her way out of his room. And he just purses his lips at that.

**\-----------------**

**“Okay, how about for Cecille and Minghao? Who goes where?”** Seungcheol, their supervisor, asks the two.

They are currently in the conference room because of the said emergency. Apparently, they need to divide their team into two. One team will head back to Korea as originally planned, while the other half will partake in an emergency flight to Santiago, Chile- to the other side of the world.

And apparently, Jun is the Captain in charge of the flight to Chile, while Wonwoo heads the team to Korea.

 **“Minghao, you choose. I’ll go to wherever’s left.”** She says to her best friend. **“Uh, no? I’m fine wherever, this is basically just a long flight for me. But for you, this is a huge choice. And I’m sorry to tell you this but you have to make a choice… Like.. Right now.”**

 **“CECILLE, MINGHAO, STOP WASTING OUR TIME.”** Their supervisor screams and the two of them flinch.

 **“This is just a choice for the flight, right? No deeper meaning behind this, right? Right?”** She whispers to him again and he smiles apologetically in response, **“We both know that’s not true.”**

Before their supervisor could shout at them again, Cecille raises her hand and speaks up. **“Yes, Sir Seungcheol. I have chosen the flight I’ll be taking.”**

**\----------------**

Jun and Wonwoo are sitting opposite each other in a small coffee shop just beside their hotel. The two of them have heard the news earlier already, and they know that Cecille is probably making her choice right now.

 **“Man, the flight to Chile would be a pain in the ass. The weather’s not good there.”** Wonwoo says, crossing his leg. **“We can still switch, you know.”**

Junhui sniffs and laughs a little, **“I’m good, dude. Took that route more than thrice already. It’s fine.”**

Both their phones ding at the same time and they looked at each other before checking. They have been sent the list of people who will be flying with them.

Wonwoo breaks the silence by clearing his throat after seeing the list.

 **“Meh. This doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a list, right?”** Junhui sits properly before answering, **“Easy for you to say since she chose you.”**

 **“Her feet hurts, did you know? She told me that. Bet that’s why she chose to fly back home.”** Wonwoo says, but Jun is already standing up. **“I know. She didn’t even have to tell me. And that’s why I got her a new pair of heels. Dude, it’s fine. Really. You don’t have to try and make me feel better.”**

Wonwoo bites his lip a little, **“Alright. I’d be lying if I say it didn’t make me feel good.”**

 **“Not like we can do anything about it anyway. I’m heading out now. We’re moving hotels. Your flight is early tomorrow, you should rest, too. My flight isn’t until the afternoon.”** He brags then starts to walk away. After just two steps, he stops and turns back to Wonwoo.

**“Take care, Captain Jeon… Take care of her. Fly with her for me.”**

**\---------------**

Jun taps his foot on the floor rapidly while staring at the TV screen of his new hotel room. He’s just waiting for their shuttle bus to pick him and his new team up for their flight to Chile.

He wipes his tears and stands up to walk back and forth his room. He looks at his phone and sees there’s still no new messages. He flicks the remote to change the channel and falls to his knees after seeing the same thing.

_‘0 CASUALTIES BUT HUNDREDS INJURED AND SOME STILL MISSING AS FLIGHT PLDS17 BOUND TO KOREA CRASHED EARLIER THIS MORNING, CAUSE STILL UNKNOWN’_

He shuts down the TV before the news caster could even finish the headline and angrily throws the remote to the wall. Then he hears a soft knock, and Minghao pops in, looking just as bad (if not worse) as him.

 **“Still no news?”** He asks him in between sobs. Minghao just shakes his head and sniffs, trying to collect himself, before assisting him to sit on his bed.

Minghao takes a deep breath before telling him, **“She picked you, Jun. She went on Wonwoo’s flight to settle things with him, because she wants to be with you. Because you know her down to her core. She picked you, Jun. And I am not supposed to be the one telling you this, and this is not how it’s supposed to happen… But she picked you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what happens too??
> 
> anyway, as always, i'll try to create better pieces soon. i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
